Friends, Boyfriends, Love and other crazy things
by fallling up
Summary: Angelina, Katie, Leanne, and Alicia try to find love in the wizarding world, and find out that it's not so easy. Based loosly on Sex and the City. [PostHogwarts, many pairings]
1. Angelina’s Welcome Party Part 1

AN- This fic is based on Sex and The City. The four friends are Leanne, Alicia, Angelina, and Katie. I think this fic has potential. It is different then what I've seen, this chapter may not rock, but next chapter will be better. This is post-Hogwarts. No one ever dated except McLaggen and Angelina. Fred and Angelina never dated, nor did George and Alicia, Lee and Katie or Oliver and Katie.

Disclaimer- Don't own it. I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction.

* * *

Friends, Boyfriends, Love (and other crazy things)

Angelina gently caressed her lilac dress, and fiddled with her curls. Her lilac dress, and dark colored skin, clashed but in a beautiful way. Her hair that was curled with help from a muggle curling iron (Angelina did not trust magic when it came to her hair, since once at Hogwarts, when she was trying to braid her hair she had accidentally made her hair snakes) looked radiant. Feeling confident with her appearance, Angelina prepared to enter the party being thrown in her honor.

Yes, there was a party being thrown in her, Angelina Johnson's, honor. It was because Angelina had landed the gig every witch wanted, simply because it was the column every witch needed, the relationship column. Fondly called 'Sex column' by her dear friend Leanne Fitzgerald. This was a party that anyone who was anybody would be at. Inhaling deeply, Angelina made her way into the party.

The first person she noticed was Leanne, she held back a giggle. Leanne's hair was died a bright pink, and she was wearing a black dress. Leanne who usually dressed in "a sexy to say the least" way, made no acceptation tonight. Her black dress had a very long V-neck, and was short cut to her knees. Angelina's chocolate brown eyes seeked out Leanne's hazel eyes, when their eyes finally met Angelina ran over to her friend.

"Ange!" Leanne exclaimed embracing her, "Great party, except one little note, not enough booze."

Angelina laughed at her friend's statement, "Lea, all the booze in England wouldn't be enough for you."

Leanne smirked, "Damn right, but seriously, Ange, how do you expect me to have fun without being drunk?"

"Hey, I didn't plan the party. Don't blame me! Blame Katie, your roommate, who cares more about her sleep then your sex life." Angelina teased.

"Did I hear my name and Leanne's sex life mentioned in the same sentence?" Katie's voice asked, making Angelina and aware of her presence.

Angelina turned around, and took a close glance at her friend, Katie's strawberry blond hair was pulled up in a sloppy bun, and she was wearing a dark blue, almost navy, colored dress. The dress was a lot more modest than Leanne's dress; Katie's dress had spaghetti straps and did not show any cleavage whatsoever.

After the embraces were finished Katie spoke again, "So why am I part of Leanne's sex life of all things?"

"Don't worry about it Kates." Angelina told her.

Katie raised her eyebrows, "Actually come to think of it, I'm not sure I want to hear why my name concerns Leanne's sex life."

Leanne chuckled, "Good choice."

"Anyway, Lina, you look amazing! I love your hair like that!" Katie complimented Angelina.

"Thanks, Kates!" Angelina smiled.

"Hey! No one's pointed out my new hair!" Leanne pouted.

Katie and Angelina exchanged a glance from the looks they shared; both had been trying to avoid the subject of Leanne's new hair color.

"It's err nice." Katie said weakly.

Angelina nodded and smiled, "Yes it's nice!"

Suddenly a voice said, "It's bloody awful, it makes me wish I was blind by looking at it. Ange and Kates you're crazy to think that looks nice."

I turned around and looked at Alicia, she was wearing a purple shirt, and black hair. She had straightened her short brown hair.

She grinned at me, "Congrats Ange, this is huge!"

I smiled at her, "Aw thanks Lich."

"Ali thanks for being honest." Leanne told her.

Alicia groaned, "I hate it when you call me 'Ali'"

Leanne nodded, "Well I'm not too fond of you making fun of my hair either."

Alicia shrugged, "I'm being honest, sorry to offend."

"I was kidding, hah Ali!" Leanne said.

"Leanne…" Alicia whined.

But Leanne's attention was somewhere else.

"What are you looking at?" Katie asked.

"How good of a fuck do you think he is?" Leanne asked Angelina, Katie, and Alicia pointing at a red haired man.

Angelina would never admit it, but the moment she looked at him her heart skipped three beats. He had red hair that was fairly long, but not like long enough to go in a ponytail. It was shaggy, but attractive. He was wearing a green suit, but instead of making him look goofy, it made him look different in a sexy way. The freckles scattered his face, and made him look young, although Angelina could tell that he wasn't a child anymore. Then it hit her…

"That's Fred Weasley!" She shouted.

Fred Weasley had been her Yule Ball date, not because she had wanted to go with him and he hadn't wanted to go with her. They had gone with each other to get their significant other jealous. It had worked for both. Angelina had gotten back with McLaggen, and Fred had gotten back with Susan Bones.

"Your Yule ball date?" Katie inquired.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"Ange, are you okay?" Alicia asked concerned.

"I'm fine!" Angelina smiled.

"Lina…" Katie started but never got to finish.

"Oh my god Angelina Johnson," a shaky photographer exclaimed, "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Err hi…"Angelina responded uncertainly.

"I need to take a picture, you know so The Daily Profit can show off that they can still have a party!" He exclaimed nervously. Alicia giggled, and flashed him a flirty smile.

"Okay, as long as they're in it." Angelina told him, signaling to her friends.

"Great, umm I guess you should all lean in." He told the nervously.

Alicia, Leanne, Katie, and Angelina all leaned in and smiled as the photographer snapped the picture.

"Thanks." He muttered gratefully, and walked off.

Alicia's eyes followed after him.

"I'm going to get something to eat!" Alicia said, her friends nodded and she left.

"I have a feeling, she's gonna do more than get something to eat." Leanne smirked.

"Don't be gross." Katie snapped.

"What? Who's not doing it?" Leanne asked.

Katie shouted, "I'm not, I still have morals!"

Leanne raised her eyebrows, "At least someone does, I'm gonna go get myself something to eat." With that she winked, and left Katie and Angelina alone.

Katie looked at Angelina, "So?"

"I guess someone should make sure Leanne doesn't go home with a rapist." Angelina said.

"I'll do it, it's your night! Have fun!" Katie said, and with that walked off to do her job.

Angelina sighed in the span of three minutes her friends had left, and she was alone. She turned around to get a drink.

As she turned around she found a certain red head smirking at her, "All alone now, huh Angie?"

* * *

AN- Sorry cliffhanger. I hope you like it. It's based on **Sex and the City** if you couldn't tell. I thought it was creative. This was just an introduction, so I hope you like this is my first story with these characters, and Leanne is from book six, and yeah they've changed. You'll learn more about the characters next chapter. I hope you want to read more, if not I'll edit it and try more. Also leave pairing ideas, I have a few ideas but leave some remember the characters are Katie, Alicia, Leanne, and Angelina. 


	2. Angelina’s Welcome Party Part 2

AN: I'm glad you all like Leann )

Disclaimer- I don't own it.

* * *

Friends, Boyfriends, Love and other crazy things  
Angelina's Welcome Party Part 2

"I'm not alone." She told him, and quickly looked around for a drink.

"Okay." He said rolling his eyes.

"I'm not, in fact I'm far from alone this room is filled with people here to honor me and my job." She told him quickly.

"Except most of them are here to honor your job, or to go to the biggest party to be held since Voldemort's downfall." Fred told her.

"That's not true, they want to honor me and the sex column." Angelina insisted.

"You can think that, but the Daily Profit has been in need of a major party. They need to show that they are still the best in the biz." Fred smirked.

"Whatever," Angelina said desperately looking for a drink or waiter.

"So do you like jokes?" Fred questioned suddenly.

"Who doesn't?" Angelina replied instantly running a hand through her curls.

"I don't know," Fred admitted and then suddenly he said, "I know! Severous Snape!"

Angelina laughed, "That's true, so to make it easy on you, yes I do like jokes."

Fred nodded, "That's good, I'm glad that you are normal."

She smirked, "No offense Weasley, but I've never considered you normal."

He nodded, "No one really has, and I didn't say I was normal. I just said that you were normal."

Angelina sighed, "I don't know maybe there's weirdness in all of us, and we try to hide the weirdness inside of us from the world to be 'normal'. I don't really like that word it's degrading to me. There are witches all over the universe who get drunk, get stoned, and die of overdoses. While other people are not using protection in sex, and getting pregnant or worse getting a STD. Then there are the people, who have their priorities screwed up, and because they don't know what to do, they choose the easy route out; they choose evil. Those people become death eaters and kill for no reason. So I'm sorry, but I really hope you don't think I'm normal."

Fred was put into shock, Angelina could only tell because his mouth dropped. He took a deep breath, and said, "I don't think your normal. I suppose I mean you are beautifully weird."

Her cheeks turned a deep crimson, but when she realized it she forced it down so he couldn't see that she had blushed, after she was sure the blush was gone Angelina spoke, "Thank you."

He shrugged, "No problem."

"So how's Susan Bones?" She questioned, even though from what she'd heard from Leann, she doubted they were still together.

He frowned slightly, "Oh I have no idea."

"Seriously?" She inquired, "I don't mean to be rude, but you seemed to seriously love her at Hogwarts. Of course that was, what seven years ago?"

"Eight." He corrected, "And as for Susan, well you know we grew up, things changed, and feelings faded."

"Oh." She said slightly saddened, "Well I'm not with McLaggen if you are wondering, we broke up."

"When?" He asked quietly.

"Half way though seventh year, I believe you had left already." Angelina told him, looking down.

"Oh, well um sorry. May I ask why you two broke up?" He queried.

"I realized, I never loved him." Angelina whispered.

"Oh right." He nodded.

"Yeah." She said desperately wanting to move on with the conversation.

He noticed that she wanted a topic change, "So what's your quidditch team?"

She smiled. He had bought up the one thing they both had in common. **_Quidditch. _**

"Manchester United!" She cheered.

"Ha you only said that because Wood plays for them, and you think he's dreamy." Fred mocked.

"Not true. He doesn't play for them any more he plays for Scotland. And they've always been my team." Angelina told him.

"Alright if they have always been your team then you're insane." Fred laughed.

"Oh what's your team?" Angelina said in a mocking voice.

"The Chudley Cannons!" Fred said excitedly.

"Ah they suck." Angelina said.

"What?" Fred asked in mock hurt, "We have Arnold!"

"We have Bell!" Angelina quipped.

Suddenly a waiter came by, "May I get you anything Miss. Johnson?"

Angelina smiled, "Yes, a cosmopolitan," she then turned to Fred, "Do you want anything?"

"Cheese Fries." Fred requested.

Angelina nodded and turned back to the waiter, "I'd like a cosmopolitan and cheese fries, and keep them coming."

* * *

Meanwhile Alicia was chatting up The Daily Profit's photographer.

"You know, you don't have to be scared of Angelina. She's really nice. She'll actually respect you more if you talk to her and be sarcastic." Alicia said.

The photographer shrugged, "I'm not a people person. I get shy with people, especially girls."

"Well you're talking to me," Alicia pointed out, "And the last time I checked I was a girl."

"I don't know you're different. You actually take the care to try to talk to me. You're smart, and incredibly easy to talk to. And not to mention, gorgeous."

Alicia grabbed his face, and kissed him. Now Alicia was not one to make the first move, but then again no guy had ever complimented her. No guy had ever called her gorgeous, so this guy must have been special. He kissed her back, and they continued kissing for what seemed like hours.

When they broke apart, "So be sarcastic." Alicia suggested.

"Do you want to teach me people skills one on one, on Monday?" the photographer asked.

Alicia grinned, "Sure but first one thing, what's you name?"

"Oh right my name is Colin Creevy." Colin said shyly.

Alicia grinned. Colin Creevy, she liked it.

* * *

While Alicia got asked on a date with Colin, Leann was busy, err eating.

"Ma'am can I get you anything else?" A blond waiter asked.

"Yes, I'm very hungry." Leann smirked.

The waiter nodded, "And what do you want?"

"Well, I think I'm going to go home, but do you do home deliveries?" Leann asked.

The waiter smirked, "I could work something out."

"Fabulous, I would like ice cream bring the container, the chocolate syrup, and whipped cream with you. Not in a bowl, I like make-your-own-sundaes."

"Got it," The waiter nodded.

Leann nodded before she apparated, she slipped him her business card, and with that she was gone.

* * *

As soon as Leann evaporated, Katie approached the waiter who she had been talking to.

Katie handed a bottle to the waiter, "Here have a sip."

The waiter obliged, and Katie made a mental not: **_Not very smart, just takes bottle from stranger when it could be poisoning._** Knowing that the vertiserum wouldn't last that long she quickly asked her first question, "What's your name?"

"Chuck." The waiter answered.

"Are you planning to have sex tonight?" Katie asked.

"Yes." Chuck said.

"Are you a rapist?" Katie inquired.

"No." Chuck answered in a startled voice.

"Are you a death eater or once were a death eater?" Katie continued her interview.

"No and no." Chuck said seriously.

_Okay Chuck was okay for a one-night stand. _

Katie nodded, "Thank you for your time. Have a fabulous night."

* * *

Hours, and many cosmopolitans and cheese fries later. Angelina and Fred were still talking.

"I just like being funny," Fred said in a drunken stupor.

"Excuse me, Madam and Mister. We are closing." A waiter told Angelina and Fred.

"What?" Angelina asked, "There's a party going on."

"No everyone left." The waiter said.

Angelina looked around. No one was here except for Fred, the waiter, and her. She turned to Fred, "Did you notice that we were alone?"

"No." Fred answered.

"Me neither. I guess we should go." Angelina said.

Fred nodded and grabbed her coat; "I'll walk you home."

"Okay." She agreed.

As they walked, Fred continued to talk about his love of jokes, and Angelina would giggle. When they reached her home both didn't speak.

"So…" Angelina said casually.

"So," Fred repeated.

"I had fun tonight, talking to you." Angelina smiled.

"Yeah me too." Fred agreed.

"Well…goodnight." Angelina whispered.

"Goodnight." He said, and she turned and went inside, silently cursing herself that she hadn't kissed him.

* * *

AN: Was that chapter good? It took me awhile. I like it. I know some of you hate me for Angelina and Fred not kissing. Next chapter, you are going to find out what happened with Leann's night, because it's the first (but not last) chapter they have breakfast together. Oh and whaty did you think of Alicia/Colin? I'm going to build it more. My favorite part was either the Fred/Angelina part or Katie interrogation of Chuck. What did you think of Katie's interrogation of Chuck? Tell me, leave reviews, please. 


End file.
